<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookin' Up a Storm by IAANPUNCH5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204028">Cookin' Up a Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAANPUNCH5/pseuds/IAANPUNCH5'>IAANPUNCH5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, M/M, Nowen, Nowen Week 2020, anyway just boyfriends being boyfriends, there may or may not be a fire lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAANPUNCH5/pseuds/IAANPUNCH5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowen Week 2020 baybee !!! Day 2: Cooking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah/Owen (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookin' Up a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself.+bitch">Myself. bitch</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 26th was a special date. It was the day that officially marked the beginning of Owen and Noah’s relationship. This was of course not to be confused with June 26th, which was the anniversary of their friendship. Every year, the two did something special to commemorate both days; in June they would do something as friends would, and in October they would do something more romantic. Owen and Noah had both taken the day off work; determined to celebrate their fourth year together. </p><p>Noah woke up especially early that morning, the sunlight disgustingly bright and cheery. Noah didn’t wake up early or care for romantic things in life, but today was different. He woke up earlier than <em>seven</em>, a feat accomplished a maximum of twice a year. He was, by nature, a creature of laziness.</p><p>Quietly, Noah crept down to the kitchen, although he hadn’t needed to; Owen was a heavy sleeper. He planned to make his boyfriend breakfast in bed - afterall, Owen’s favourite thing (after Noah, of course) was food. He planned all week what he was going to make - eggs, pancakes, bacon, even hashbrowns - and it had to be <em> perfect </em>. He collected recipes and ideas from the internet, and asked a few of his friends to help him out (DJ mostly; at the young age of 19 the man had already become one of the best chefs Canada had ever seen). Noah was going to make the best damn breakfast Owen ever had.</p><p>Sneaking the ingredients into the house had been difficult; Owen could sniff out any food if he was hungry enough. The night before, Noah stuffed them into a bag and shoved them into the bottom of the fridge where Owen was too tall to see, and thankfully he’d managed to keep him out of the fridge overnight.</p><p>He started with the hashbrowns, putting oil in a pan to heat up. Sure, the hashbrowns might not be made from scratch, but he thought frying them with his love would suffice. He let them sizzle away as he set out the ingredients for pancakes, measuring out the correct amounts and checking up on the hashbrowns, humming a tune as he worked. Everything was going <em> exactly </em>to plan. The day would be perfect.</p><p>---</p><p>When Owen had gone to sleep the night before, Noah cuddled in his arms, he hadn’t expected what the next day would bring him. He was excited about his plans with his boyfriend, and expected Noah to pull off some sort of surprise, but had no idea the absolute <em>chaos </em>of the surprise that was to come.</p><p>When he woke up, he noticed Noah wasn’t in bed with him. Unusual, as Owen always woke up before Noah. The second thing he noticed was a distinct <em> burning </em> smell, coming from outside the bedroom door. Now, Owen could tell the differences in smells - he had a seasoned nose - and the burning smelled exactly like a burnt potato. His brain connected the dots - no Noah in bed plus burning smell?</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>He leapt out of bed quickly, flinging the door open, the smoke alarm going off at the same time. He rushed downstairs to find Noah in the kitchen, frantically trying to put out the fire on the stove. </p><p>“Noah! Stand back!” Without thinking, Owen flung the cupboard doors open and grabbed the container of salt, hurling the box at the fire with great force. To his relief, the fire sputtered out, leaving the smell of well-done potato and smoke. The fire alarms cut out.</p><p>Owen turned to Noah, making sure he was okay. Noah's safety was the only thing that mattered right then, although the burnt potato was a sad loss. </p><p>“Noah? You okay?” He pulled Noah into a tight hug, picking him up off the ground, unwilling to let go, unwilling to let this cruel world harm his Noah. When he did release him from his plush, bear grip, he placed Noah on the island bench.</p><p>“Yeah.” Noah glared daggers at the spot where the fire had been. So, maybe it hadn't been as big as he'd thought. “It was supposed to be breakfast in bed,” he said bitterly.</p><p>Noah looked pissed, angry with the outcome of the day’s start, but having been with him for so long, Owen could tell he was upset with himself. Owen wouldn’t have that; he didn’t care if Noah messed up, he loved him to the moon and back, and would always support him however he could. They could clean up the kitchen and find something else to eat. </p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll go out for breakfast. No use crying over spilled salt.” he giggled at his pun.</p><p>“But I messed it up. It was supposed to be <em> special </em>.” Noah looked at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. Owen took his hands in his, kissing each one. </p><p>“I don’t care about the kitchen, or the food. <em> You’re </em>more important to me. I just want to spend time with you, whether it’s breakfast in bed or putting out a fire like a sexy fireman. I love you.”</p><p>Noah grinned, “Yeah, you were pretty hot, putting out that fire. My hero.”</p><p>“And does this sexy hero get a thank you gift? Maybe like… a kiss?” Owen grinned back.</p><p>“I guess I can do that.” Noah placed his hands on either side of Owen’s face, pressing his lips against Owen’s gently. “Thank you,” he whispered when he pulled away, keeping their faces close. Owen knew he meant it more for his encouraging words than his brave actions. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>